The present invention relates generally to a system and method for leveling appliances. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to a system and method for leveling a household appliance, such as a refrigerator or freezer, that may be easily installed and adjusted without unintentionally disengaging.
Leveling devices are commonly used on household appliances. While most floors are generally flat, these devices allow precise leveling so that doors and shelves of the appliance will properly open and close. Adjustable legs that have a flat pad for engaging the floor have been used for many years. However, when the mobility of the appliance is a consideration, rollers have been incorporated into the leveling device.
Installation of these devices has proven problematic. U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,430 issued to Kesling is typical of the prior art. The leveling device disclosed in the Kesling patent incorporates a wheel and screw arrangement that allows the user to adjust the level of the appliance by turning the screw. However, it has become apparent that the installation of such desirable roller assemblies is problematic.
Most leveling devices, such as the one disclosed in the Kesling patent, are installed into the bottom of the appliance housing on-site. Many appliances such as refrigerators and freezers should not be placed on their sides. Therefore, the appliance must be raised in order to install the leveling device. This poses a great danger to the installer. Should the appliance tip over onto the installer during installation of the leveling device, serious injury might result. This requires the installer to perform the difficult and time-consuming task of assembling and inserting the leveling device underneath the appliance. This often requires inserting a pin into a pair of holes while the roller assembly is in place underneath the appliance. It is desirable to be able to install a leveling device in an efficient and safe manner.
Not all leveling devices use pins or other complex assembly methods to connect the leveling device to the appliance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,87 to Weaver discloses a leveling device that is secured into a specially-created slot. This slot allows the installer to insert the roller assembly without having to perform an extremely cumbersome task. However, should the appliance tip over during installation, the Weaver roller assembly fall out or pivot about the installation slot and allow the appliance to fall onto the installer""s hand, causing serious injury. For proper installation, the Weaver assembly must be further secured with screws. It is therefore desirable to provide a leveling device that may be quickly installed into a secured position without the need for additional fasteners.
Accordingly, a primary feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and system for leveling an appliance that overcomes problems found in the prior art.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and system for leveling an appliance that is easy to install.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and system for leveling an appliance that can be installed in a secured position without the need for additional retaining means.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and system for leveling an appliance that is adjustable.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and system for leveling an appliance that may be fitted with a roller.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and system for leveling an appliance that is relatively inexpensive.
These and other features and advantages will become apparent from the following specification and claims.
The present invention generally comprises a method and system for leveling an appliance. More specifically, the present invention generally includes a cabinet bracket and a wheel assembly. The cabinet bracket has a pair of opposing side walls that each contain slot including a detent portion.
A wheel assembly is provided with a pair of rockers that fit into the slots. The slots in the bracket are specially designed to include a detent portion forming a corner about which the rockers can rotate. The rockers are preferably formed from the same piece of material as the wheel assembly housing. In this manner, the wheel assembly easily slides into a secured position in the cabinet bracket without the need for additional parts.
Should the appliance fall during installation, the weight of the appliance will cause the rockers to rotate into the detent portion of the bracket. This prevents the wheel assembly from inadvertently disengaging during the installation process.
Additionally, an adjustment member, such as a screw, is secured to the wheel assembly. The adjustment member allows the installer to vary the height of the wheeled leveling device, quickly and safely leveling the appliance.